KyuMin Family
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Hanya Sebuah cerita hangat tentang KyuMin dengan kedua Cho Twins, Sunghyun dan Minhyun! / KyuMin Fanfic / Mpreg / Thanks!


'**KyuMin Family'**

**©2015**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Daddy!"

Jeritan khas anak-anak itu menyapa saat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di ruang keluarga mansion Cho. Dua bocah kecil berwajah sama namun berbeda kelamin itu berlarian menuju arahnya.

"Daddy gendong~" ucap Minhyun, putrinya yang baru menginjak usia empat tahun itu manja sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia membawa Minhyun ke dalam gendongannya sembari menggandeng Sunghyun, putra laki-lakinya.

"Mommy dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan Minhyun ke atas sofa.

"Tadi cih di dapul Dad," jawab Minhyun dengan nada cadelnya.

"Kalau begitu Daddy ke Mommy dulu nde," ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kedua kening putra-putri kembarnya bergantian

Minhyun dan Sunghyun hanya mengangguk lalu mereka mulai kembail bermain bersama.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati sang 'istri' yang sedang sibuk memotong wortel. Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat apron merah muda yang dipakai 'istri'nya. Itu membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan meletakan dagunya di bahu namja manis itu yang membuat Sungmin berjingkat kaget.

Sungmin menghela napas saat yakin bahwa sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Kyuhyun. Ia lantas melayangkan cubitannya di pinggang namja jangkung itu.

"Berhenti mengangetkanku!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang lalu mengecup ringan leher Sungmin.

"Yah! Jangan mencium sembarangan! Dan lepaskan pelukanmu karena aku harus menyelsaikan ini Kyuhyun-ah,"

"Haish! Jangan menelantarkan suami mu chagiya~"

Sungmin mematikan kompor lalu berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Mwo? Menelantarkan mu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Nde menelantarkanku."

"Yah! Kapan aku mene-mmmpphhtttt."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Jujur saja saat ia melihat bibir itu tak berhenti mengonceh seakan-akan memanggilnya untuk 'memakan' bibir merah muda yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Hah… hah… Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bagaimana jika anak-anak melihanya eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyu tajam. Kyuhyun sangat tidak hati-hati dan ceroboh. Sangat fatal jika sampai Sunghyun atau Minhyun melihatnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan marah karena aku Daddy nya dan Kau adalah milikku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai dengan senyum merekah.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Sungmin merengut sebal lalu berbalik melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda.

"Min, kau marah?" Kyuhyun hendak meraih pundak Sungmin untuk berbalik saat suara kecil Sunghyun menginstrupsinya.

"Daddy~"

Sunghyun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu meraih tangannya. "Daddy ayo kita lanjutkan game yang kemalin."

"Iya sayang," Kyuhyun mengangkat Sunghyun dalam gendongannya. Lalu ia sedikit mendekati Sungmin untuk berbisik.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, nde?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun dengan segera meninggalkan dapur.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

* * *

"Daddy, akhil pekan nanti Minhyun mau ke kebun binatang, nde?" Minhyun mengeluarkan aegyonya saat ia mengatakan itu. Pasalnya sudah sejak kemarin bocah manis itu ingin pergi ke Kebun setelah ia mendengarkan cerita Eunhae -Putra Eunhyuk dan Donghae- yang baru saja pergi ke kebun binatang akhir pekan lalu bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kebung binatang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan dahi mengerut.

"Iyah Dad! Cungie juga mau kecana!" ujar Sunghyun tak kalah semangat.

"Ada apa Baby?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dua baby kembarnya sembari membawa dua gelas susu. Ia lalu memberikan kedua gelas itu pada Sunghyun dan Minhyun yang langsung di terima dengan senang hati.

"Iya Mom, kebun binatang!" Jawab Minhyun sekali lagi lalu menyeruput susu manisnya.

"Kemalin Eunhae cama Hyuk cama Hae Jucci pelgi ke Kebun binatang. Cungie cama Hyunie jadi mau kecana deh. Coalnya kata Eunhae dicana banyak binatangnya lucu-lucu,"

"Yeaayy! Hyunnie menang Mom! Weeeekkk Oppa kalah!" Minhyun dengan semangat menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Sungmin.

"Ish! Hyunnie culang!" Sunghyun dengan wajah masamnya menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Sungmin.

"Dad, kita jadi ke Kebung binatang 'kan?"

"Iya sayang. Akhir pekan nde? Cha sekarang kalian tidur."

"Yeayyy!" Dua bocah kembar itu bersorak senang lalu segera berbaring saat Sungmin akan menyelimutinya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamar itu saat dilihatnya dua bocah kembar itu telah tertidur tenang.

"_Sleep tight_,"

* * *

"Min, kau ingat yang tadi kan?"

"Mwo?" Sungmin menarik selimutnya dan menyamankan posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku akan 'memakanmu'~"

"Kyuhyun Jangan macam-macam!"

Kyuhyun terjejeh lalu merangkak untuk mengurung Sungmin di bawahnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menggeliat panik saat Kyuhyun semakin menurunkan tubuhnya merapat padanya.

"Hanya satu ronde~" Kyuhyun lalu menghiraukan pekikan Sungmin dan menyambar bibir menggoda itu.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**. **

**Or TBC? ._.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Pendek yahh? Hehe. Ini lanjut atau Stop enaknya? ._. RnR yaahh hehe. Thank You!**

**Mian for Typo~**


End file.
